User blog:TSRITW/Google Translated Learningblocks Songs
Okay then... 'Frivolous' This is the first day of spring like the sun on the day. Do you have days? Brilliant Schlange This is the second day of spring when the sun begins to rise from the ground. Do you have days? Two little eggs are talking about the veins. Two golden donkey This is the third day of spring as the sun sets on the autumn. Do you have days? Flirted by three artists. And more than three earthquakes. Spring is the fourth day since the sun is coming up. Do you have days? After a pound a small calf is fixed. Four and yellow fish. This is the fifth day of spring when the sun is over the floor. Do you have days? Five children received fields. And more than five earthquakes. Spring is the sixth day since the sun sets in the garden. Do you have days? Move clothes friends. In other six Gold Beans. Six girls, five boys, four girls, three boys, two beef, spring and seal the sun, in the forest and in the mountains Look at that Sometimes a donkey 'Five Small Boats' Five ships float 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 There are five small ships out there 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 First, there will be 1, 2 and 3 Three boats enter the sea The next line is 4 and 5 lines There are five small boats OK? It was a sudden leak You are now on the missing line Go faster, go fast 3 2, 3, 1, 4, 5 Get up! It's bad, wait! Time to fix it First, there will be 1, 2 and 3 Three boats enter the sea The next line is 4 and 5 lines There are five small boats OK? The ship was suddenly closed What a bad opportunity 4 Go fast, go fast 5 1, 2, 4, 5, 3 Get up! It's bad, wait! Time to fix it First, there will be 1, 2 and 3 Three boats enter the sea The next line is 4 and 5 lines There are five small boats OK? Then he met the whale He blew his big tail Flying very fast, flying fast 5, 1, 2, 3, 4 Get up! It's bad, wait! Time to fix it First, there will be 1, 2 and 3 Three boats enter the sea The next line is 4 and 5 lines There are five small boats OK? Five ships float 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 There are five small ships out there 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 'Five Little Frogs' One two three four five! Five little frogs, sitting in the trash, eating some bugs, yum yum! 1 Jump to the lake where it is beautiful and cool. Now the four brittle frogs! Glub, glub! One two three four! Four little frogs, sitting in trash, eating bug, yum yum! 1 million boats he likes to live, now there are three frogs! Glub, glub! One two Three! Our frogs were spotted, sitting in an eraser, eating a bug, yum yum! 1 trying to fly by bike, he is not there now, has two green fat trees! Glub, glub! One two! Two small frogs sit in the trash, eat more flavors, Yuma! 1 m Go to the place you need to see when his face has a green frog! Glub, glub! A! Love the little frog, sit on garlic, eat bugs, yum yum! He met a crocodile and a kilometer. 'Skoop A Skoop' Skoop A Skoop Vanilla hat Skoop A Skoop Chocolate bran Skoop A Skoop Strawberry and Greek choc cabinets 1 tank 2 tbsp 3 tanks 4 tanks Everyone likes more dumplings. Great glasses 5 tbsp 6 tanks 7 tanks 8 tanks No one has 8 items. The world's largest ice-cream. Skoop A Skoop Vanilla hat Skoop A Skoop Chocolate bran Skoop A Skoop Strawberry and Greek choc cabinets 1 tank 2 tbsp 3 tanks 4 tanks I think we have piles. They are not happy. 5 tbsp 6 tanks 7 tanks 8 tanks Please note that you have 8 children. Maybe next ... You will not leave them during the day. 'Fast, Slick, Zoom!' Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Come to the Moon! Fast, slick, zoom, fast-paced! If you want to travel, get my rocket board! Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Come to the Moon! 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Come to the Moon! Fast, slick, zoom, fast-paced! If you want to travel, get my rocket board! Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Come to the Moon! We're here on holidays, but there is not much feel! Do you think this strange person knows about it? Wait, I feel like a rocket ride without me! 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Moving, moving, moving, going to the base! Go straight, surprise, smell, win the race! If you want your eyes, select something and open it! Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Return to Constitution! We're out of the room! 'What Remains?' If there are two cakes, if I have bread, pastries, again! I had two fresh meals, three meals, a great meal to see two meals! Two as one! Three and one! So you have more bread! If you want to add two buns, it is better than four bars of scones and four of my three! So if you have 2 buns of buns you have, I have five meals, you get more than four meals! Hey, u! Go four! Five other people! So again, there is a cow! I would like to have you 4, then we will be together! But I oh had one and had no bread, it was tough A hot meal, you have five dishes now, three are happy! Cos sharing to do, funny thing we can agree on! We also eat bread with food! 'Copy the Number...' Give us a number and do not forget the number. It's a real rule from top to bottom, and now you can see how it goes. You can always sign the number 1. If we go to two digits, the speed is kept. "From top to bottom, so low, here's what you need to do Now you know how number 2 is given Number 3, if we say Then bring it back to the curry and copy it if you hold it. I will show you how the third number is punished Download 4 numbers and try to copy. Nobody was given and the seal is gone. You now know how the room number is given. (5!) Do not accept a party. It was dry (6!) We are hell Start with curry and circle. Do not add 7 Photo by candle and candle (7!). Come on, number 8, please. Start with S, come back and always change. Now you know show number 8 Let's be 9, we are really at home. Start in a circle and then it's the second group The best way to find 9 We then took the number 10 Do it, you can do it again. You read all ten! Category:Blog posts Category:Google Translated